You Never Know What You've Got
by Walker00
Summary: Bella and Charlie are on their way home from the theatre when they are involved in a car crash. Will Edward be able to save them both in time? FYI No vampires and One-Shot.


You never know what you've got...

The pain was excruciating. I couldn't move my legs, they seemed to be pinned by what looked like the dashboard. I could move from side to side but I couldn't get myself free. My seatbelt was still locked in the buckle so I pushed down on the button but it wouldn't release. The accident must have just happened because I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me like it was electricity. I started to shake and shout as much as humanly possible, shouting so loud that it would hurt my throat but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything, just about getting safe. I heard a noise it wasn't a shout or a clear word, it was like a noise that you hear in horror films when something bad was going to happen. I turned to face Charlie and I realised he was waking up...

"_So did you enjoy the show Bella?"_

"_Yes, it was ... life changing" I said acting sarcastic. I turned to look at Charlie. He met my gaze and gave me a fatherly wink. "Although, I thought it could've been better because it lost me half way through"_

"_There is no pleasing you is there. So, where to now?" He asked._

"_Home..."_

I heard the noise again then I realised he was making the noise, but the noise had changed to a short of cry as if he was in pain. I turned my head more so I could get a better look of him and I saw that there was a metal pole, a metal pole that seemed to have been stabbed into his chest. From what I could see he was losing a substantial amount of blood.

_There was no traffic and no pedestrians on the pavements. Seen as there wasn't anything fun happening inside and outside the car I got my mobile out to see if I had any missed calls or unread text messages. Edward had text me just five minutes after we left the theatre. I opened the text, _

'_**Hey Bella just texting to see how the show went. Give me a call when you get this text. '**_

"_How long till we get home?" I asked._

"_Not long, ten, fifteen minutes maybe why?" He replied._

"_Coz' Edward text me and he's going to want to know how long till we get home." I went to my address book on my phone and selected Edward, then Call. The ringing tone started but something in the background started to get louder and louder so I couldn't hear the ringing tone as clearly. I tried to place what the sound was but I couldn't. _

"_Shit, that's all we need!" Charlie shouted. Then it came to me the sound was tyres screeching on the road like the car was going from one side of the road to the other. I looked ahead and the car seemed to be going straight for us, Charlie tried to get into reverse but the gear stick was stuck so he quickly turned his wheel so the car would move but it was dark so he couldn't see what he was driving into then there was a..._

_I woke up disorientated; I wasn't sure what had just happened. I had lost my hearing but as it was starting to come back I could hear a faint voice but I couldn't place it, for some reason a memory came to me, the memory of my 18__th__ birthday and Edward whispering 'Happy Birthday' to me in my ear, then another memory flickered in my brain, this one was only a few months ago at Christmas and Edward showering me with gifts. Then suddenly it came to me, the voice I could hear was Edwards but where was it coming from. I tried to find him, in what I could see, distance and then I remembered my phone, I had pressed the call button but before I got time to hear it connect the crash had happened. I tried desperately to find it, before the crash it was in my hand but the impact must have thrown it from it. I looked on the floor moving from side to side. It wasn't there, I looked behind me and saw a glow which came from the backseat. _

"_EDWARD! Can you hear me? Please help!" I screamed loud so that he could hear me loud and clear. "Edward were hurt bad, real bad please if you can hear me we are on Aspire Road, call the police, we've been in a crash..." __I'm in so much pain, please hurry__..Is what I didn't say all I did was think it. _

_The pain was excruciating. I couldn't move my legs..._

I could hear sirens coming from the distance and flashing lights, it must be the police and the police meant an ambulance and an ambulance meant safety and safety meant being at home with Charlie and Edward watching a film.

"They're coming Dad it's ok you're going to be alright. Dad, they're going to fix you up." The lights came closer and closer then they stopped and I could hear doors opening and closing.

"Is anyone there? I am the police shout if you can hear me."

"Help! We're in hear please help us!" I shouted loud, louder than ever. I then saw two paramedics come up to me.

"Are you alright?" One asked.

"Yes I'm fine but please save my dad!"

**Five hours later...**

I've always hated hospitals, the smell, the decor; it's always given me the chills. I was sat up on the hospital bed and my mum and Edward were sat on the chairs next to me. The room was quite big; the walls were pale colours with cheap oil paintings hung up to probably fill the space. I had broken my right ankle and the doctor said because my legs had had a lot of pressure on them that they will feel slightly dead for a couple of days, so now I have to wear crutches whenever I walk. Me and my mum always had something to bicker about but now there was nothing that seemed interesting or 'need to know' gossip and Edward couldn't look at me, it must kill him to see me this hurt.

The doctor walked in and Edward stood up as a sign of good manners but my mum remained seated and only turned her head. When he turned to face us I knew it straight away what he was going to tell us.

"Please take a seat Mr Cullen, Ms Dwyer they were complications" The doctor said quietly and peacefully. I wasn't sure if he sat down or not because I was too engrossed in the doctor's face. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but I already knew what he was about to say, I knew it word for word as if I had practised the words for a school play.

"I'm...but...all...There...him...were...substantial...best...we...wouldn't...able...him." When he spoke the words to me were mumbled like as if my hearing had gone but from my mum's reaction I knew I had been right. I knew it from when he came through the door. Then suddenly the whole crash flickered in my head scene by scene. By the time I was aware what was going on the doctor walked out the room.


End file.
